


Sharing is Caring

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [16]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Fluff, Gen, Hungry, Slice of Life, comedic, lunch time, platonic DaeUp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Daehyun wants some of Jongup's fries.





	Sharing is Caring

Jongup was eating a large cup of fries outside. He stood there, making no other noise but subtle chewing.

Daehyun came out and spotted Jongup enjoy his not so healthy lunch. Being hungry himself, he thought to be sneaky and steal a couple without him noticing.

Still silently eating, as Daehyun’s hand tried reaching inside the cup, Jongup pulled the cup away, holding it as high as possible.

“Hey! Sharing is caring, so give me some of your fries.” Daehyun demanded.

Jongup looked at him stoically, shaking his head whilst stuffing another fry in his mouth.

“Please?” he begged.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt;  
> “Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”


End file.
